A camera has become a ubiquitous device occurring in association of many types of other devices or as a standalone device. Most notably, since the advent of smart devices such as a smart phone, camera is available to people at any time and everywhere. Usefulness of a camera for diverse purposes such as information gathering and recreation is well known.
However, circumstances exist where camera usage needs to be restricted. For example, a camera usage is prohibited in and around security and defence establishments. Camera usage also needs to be curbed where confidential data is exchanged such as private seminars or conferences. Usually, the participants of such events are instructed not to take pictures or make videos. However, such methods for restricting camera usage are found to be ineffective because people may not comply.
Other existing solutions include physically blocking a camera by an opaque screen pasted thereon. This solution is ineffective as the person carrying the camera device can easily remove the screen and take illegal pictures and/or videos and put the screen back afterwards.
Further, other existing solutions include switching off the camera or associated camera devices and depositing it in a secure location for the duration of the event. However, generally, camera devices have other functionalities which are also disabled when the camera device is switched off, which is evidently over restrictive. For example, in certain restricted areas pictures and video capturing may be prohibited but there is no restriction on for calling/receiving a voice call. Existing systems and methods either become over restrictive wherein all functionalities of a camera device are restricted or provide no restriction at all.